


Just Another School Romance

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: Volleyball!! Gays [31]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at horror, Fluff, M/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: Shouyou has heard enough.  All the girls (and even some boys) in his school are squeeing over the new student teacher and he can’t understand why.  As fate would have it, the new teacher just happens to be his new gym teacher.





	Just Another School Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning THOSE WHO ARE NOT IN FAVOUR OF SHOTACON/DESCRIPTION OF UNDERAGED PERSON X ADULT (technically) RELATIONSHIPS CAN KINDLY EXIT OUT NOW. nothing sexual but it is there.
> 
> You have been warned. ~~please don’t wish domestic violence upon me when I have clearly tagged this with underage and shotacon~~
> 
>  
> 
> I don’t know exactly how this got started.  I was in the mood for a good ol’ fashioned teacher/student dynamic and bam! OiHina feels out of nowhere (I have been re-watching Haikyuu for the umpteenth time tbh).
> 
> I changed up the relationships a teeny bit for the sake of the story.  Hinata and Yachi are good friends and Hinata still talks to his middle school pals regularly.

“Hinata!  Did ya hear what I just said?”

“Huh?” is Shouyou’s oh so brilliant reply.

Yachi crosses her arms and rolls her eyes, looking scarily like her mother.  “I swear that it’s a wonder how you passed the high school entrance exams.  Haven’t you heard?  There is a new student teacher and he is so dreamy.”

“And this concerns me how?”

Yachi smacks Shouyou with a (thankfully thin and paperback) text book.  “Kiyoko-senpai was helping out in the staff room earlier and she overhead the vice principal saying that he should take on the first years since we are supposed to be easy to handle.”

Shouyou yawns.  He hates the period right after lunch hour, especially in the springtime, since he is always dozing off.  “Whatever.  Why are you so excited over that?  He will leave in a couple months, y’know.”

“Are all boys dense when it comes to the female mind?  He.  Is.  Hot.  At least pretend to care a bit.  You don’t understand since there are young, attractive female teachers in this school but for us gals, it’s been a bit of a dry spell.  It seems like all the sexy senpai are somehow sports mania and we don’t have the luxury to hang around campus after school since we have to study and stuff.”

“Wow, how tragic,” Shouyou deadpans.  He remembers that they had the classes switched around for the last two hours.  Instead of having physical education in the very last hour, he needs to have a gym strip ready for the next class.  “Crap!  I forgot my gym strip for today.”

Yachi laughs.  “Nuh-uh.  You can’t borrow my clothes, Hina-chan.  They might have a spare in the staff room.”

Shouyou pouts.  “It’ll be the second time in this month alone that I forgot my gym strip.  I would much rather risk skipping class.”

“And incur the wrath of Toupee-sensei?”

They both burst out laughing.  The vice principal is infamous for his fake hair and its tendency to come flying off at the most awkward moments.  Shouyou and Kageyama blowing off his toupee last month is already stuff of legend amongst the student body.

“Speaking of, how are things with Kageyama-kun?  I heard that he had another gaggle of his fangirls confess to him yesterday after practice.

Shouyou sighs.  He used to think that it was bad enough that the other first year was an egocentric jerk.  Now that he has the shed the image of a dictator and has since mellowed out, girls have been flocking him left and right.

“Karasuno has a new idol, it seems,” Shouyou says with a shrug.  “Every school needs one, right?”

Yachi giggles.  “I suppose, yeah.  Sugawara-senpai is the kind, angelic one to the public eye and Kageyama-kun is the aloof, tsundere.  Wait, I think Tsukishima-kun shares the tsundere title there.”

“The V3,” Shouyou plays along.  The bell rings, signalling the end of the lunch hour.  “Crap, I really need to get the gym strip before class starts.  Have fun in your afternoon classes, Yacchan.”

“You too!  Don’t fall asleep in English again.”

Shouyou chuckles.  “I won’t, I won’t.  At least, I’ll try my best.”

He packs up his bentou and puts the English text book on top of his desk.  He hurries out of his classroom so that he can make it back on time.  It sucks that his classroom is on the other end of the hallway, the furthest from the staff room.

It’s just his luck that he walks smack into another person as the door to the staff room wrenches open.  He loses his balance and begins to fall.

“Whoa there, chibi-chan.  You gotta watch where you’re going,” a pleasant voice cautions. 

Shouyou blinks as his body is suspended by two strong arms.  They belong to a man, judging by the tone of the voice.  His cheeks flare up with red as he stands up.

“S-sorry,” he stutters.  He sees that some paper sheets have scattered on the floor.  He crouches down to pick them up immediately.

“No worries.  I should have been more careful. I’m still getting used to the layout of this school.”

It is only then that Shouyou looks at the face of the speaker.  The man can’t be much older than Shouyou, probably in his early twenties.  Objectively speaking, the man has got a beautiful face.  His sideswept brown hair frames his face and his long, dark eyelashes accentuate the mischief in his sparkling brown eyes.

Shouyou mentally slaps himself.  Since when did he sound like the protagonist of a cheesy romantic movie?

“Here,” the man says after he picks up the paper sheets.  He offers a hand for Shouyou and pulls him up effortlessly.  “I’m Oikawa Tooru, by the way.  I’m the new student teacher.”

Oh.  Of course.  Now that Shouyou has seen the real deal, he can sort of understand why the girls are going gaga over this guy.  The young teacher is everything that a teenage girl wants in a boyfriend: handsome, considerate, but not too serious.  Or that’s what Shouyou has gathered from his conversations with Yachi.

“I’m Hinata Shouyou,” he introduces himself.  Oikawa-sensei shakes his hand, his grip firm and light.

“Nice to meet you, chibi-chan.  Are you in first year?” Shouyou nods.  “Good, I thought so.  Well, I guess I’ll see you around.”

Oikawa-sensei is gone like that before Shouyou has had the chance to get annoyed by the fact that he has been nicknamed ‘chibi-chan’ by this guy who hardly knows him.  He has been called many things due to his height (or lack thereof) and it always pisses him off.  If not for his natural jumping abilities, he would have gotten laughed out of the volleyball club.

Shouyou cannot quite shake off the thoughts of the handsome new face all the way until his gym class.  Fortunately for him, he has been able to acquire a gym strip from the staff room.  (He hates having to ask Kageyama, or worse, Tsukishima, for favours) It reeks of sweat and gods know what else but it beats having to run a hundred laps as penalty.

“Good afternoon, everyone!” Oikawa-sensei says.  He is grinning and coupled with the dark tinted sunglasses he is sporting, he could pass as some movie star.  He already has a fan base to boot.  “My name is Oikawa Tooru and starting today, I’ll be in charge of your physical education.  Please be kind to me as I have never taught high school students before.  But I believe in your all that you will put on your best behaviour.”

Shouyou has no doubt that the girls will bend over backwards for Oikawa.  The boys, on the other hand, may give the new teach some trouble.

“Please go run two laps to warm up.  Then we will move on to stretches.  I don’t want to risk any injuries today.  Can we all do that?”  The class shout out ‘yes’.  “Wonderful.  On your mark, ready, go!”

Everyone springs forward at the sound of the whistle.  As per usual, Shouyou is in the lead.  He can feel Oikawa’s eyes on him as jogs away.

“Creep,” Shouyou mutters under his breath.

Oikawa doesn’t even have the decency to pretend to look away when Shouyou approaches him, leading the pack.  He has laid out some equipment for fitness testing, which rouses a round of sighs and protests from the students.

“Don’t think that I won’t be hard on your behinds just because I’m a student teacher,” Oikawa says with a wink.  Shouyou swears that he hears some girls squeal with delight.  “Please pair up for the testing.  Since we have an odd number of students in this class one lucky person will get to have me as their partner.”

Oikawa brandishes the attendance list and slides his forefinger up and down it for a few seconds.  “Hinata Shouyou?”

Shouyou curses softly.  He smiles.  “Yes, sir.”

He can feel the envy dripping from the girls’ gazes.  He already knows that he will be hounded with pointless questions after the hour is up.

It has not occurred to him but fitness testing requires a lot of skin to skin contact between partners.  When it is time for the flexibility test, Shouyou is asked to lean forward on the measuring device.  Volleyball has helped him maintain some fluidity to his muscles and he surprises himself with his score.  However, the way Oikawa’s fingers linger on Shouyou’s fingertips is more than distracting.

It’s the same deal with the other events.  The timed runs are Shouyou’s favourite since he runs everyday to train up for volleyball.  It strikes him as unusual that Oikawa-sensei is always encouraging him (and often other students as well) with a fond pat on the head or the shoulder.

Finally, the hour is up and Shouyou cannot be any happier to escape to the change room.  Most of the time, Shouyou never wants PE to end but having Oikawa as his new teacher is . . . off-putting.

“Did ya see the way girls were going all moon-eyed over him?” he hears one of his classmates, Suzuki mention.  “Oikawa-sensei this, Oikawa-sensei that.”

“Don’t even get me started,” Kobaru growls.  “Girls are so superficial.  They think he is all that because he’s got a pretty face.”

Shouyou chooses to keep his mouth shut.  His mum raised him right and it’s not becoming to talk badly about other people behind their backs.

He snoozes through the last hour (Yachi has to come wake him for club practice.)  Thankfully, that gives him an excuse to not entertain the girls questions.

“I heard you spent your entire gym class with Oikawa-sensei?” Yachi asks as they head down to the gym.

“It was fitness test day,” Shouyou replies.  “We had to pair up and I was randomly chosen.”

“Mm-hmm,” Yachi hums.  They split up at the club room.  “I heard a few things about him but that can wait until after the practice.”

“Heard what?” Shouyou’s question is met with a soft slam of the door.

Kageyama is already warming up in the gym when Shouyou gets there, much to his dismay.  To his surprise—today has been an unending chain of surprises, hasn’t it, Shouyou comments in his head—Kageyama nudges him.

“What?” Shouyou bursts out, sounding sharper than intended.

“Are you on your period of something?” Kageyama retorts.  “I hear that Oikawa-senpai is your gym teacher.”

“‘Senpai’?” Shouyou echoes.

“He went to my junior high and coached my volleyball team.  There’s also been talks about the national team scouting him alongside Ushiwaka.”

“Oh.”

“That’s all you have to say? Not only is he a brilliant setter, but he is also perfect in every attack pattern including spikes!  He’s not like you, airhead.  He actually uses his brain during games.”

“Gee, thanks.  It’s not like we are a part of the freak quick or something,” Hinata drawls.

He dodges Kageyama ‘iron claw’ attack.  “It’s odd, though.  I could’ve sworn that I read that—”

Shouyou doesn’t get to hear what piece of news Kageyama has seen about Oikawa since Daichi-san rounds them up for the practice to begin.  It’s easy to forget about the new talk of the town once Shouyou settles into the rhythm of the practice.

It’s not until sundown on their way out of the school that Shouyou remembers that Yachi was going to tell him something about Oikawa.  He shrugs.  Whatever.  He is sure that whatever great information Yachi had can wait until tomorrow.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

“Hey, have ya heard?” Izumi murmurs around a mouthful of crisps.  “Two students from your school went missing in the last week.”

Shouyou stares at his computer screen.  Two weeks have passed since Oikawa’s arrival and the girls still ogle him like he is the only male alive in all of Tohoku.   

He does recall an announcement on Monday.  But it was Monday morning and he was barely awake through the morning classes.

“Yeah, yeah!” Kouji chimes in. Shouyou has to admit, he does get jealous from time to time that his friends love in the same neighbourhood.  Which reminds him, they should catch up in person sometime soon.

“I think so, yeah.”

Izumi shudders.  “They are saying that it’s the works of an  _ ayakashi _ .  You know that our town loves myths like that.”

Kouji scoffs. “You should also know that those stories are meant to keep the kids from straying into the woods alone.  Remember that time when Shou-chan got lost when he wanted to go gather mushrooms?”

Shouyou feels his cheeks heat up.  “We were eight.”

“Still old enough to know better,” Izumi notes.  “By the way, how are things in your volleyball club?  You haven’t complained about the first year setter in a while.”

“O-oh him?  We’re on good terms now.”

His buddies keep chattering on and yet Shouyou cannot prevent his mind wandering off to two nights ago . . . 

 

 

In all fairness, the warning signs had been there from the start.

Shouyou and Kageyama had first met in the last year of middle school during a volleyball tournament.    Gosh, he had been naïve enough to believe that he could win all the way to the end with his ragtag team.

It was in that humid, heated gym that he heard the name: the King of the Court.  A nick bourne of hatred and frustration rather than of admiration and fear.  Later, once Shouyou got into Karasuno, he heard the story of how the King’s former subjects could not bear the weight of his reign any longer.   To this day, Shouyou catches glimpses of the ghost of that day in Kageyama’s eyes.

And two nights ago, that was how it all started.  They stayed late to practice their quick attack as per usual.  Shouyou missed one toss because he noticed that his shoelaces were undone at the last second.  He landed and proceeded to tie up the laces.  He heard the ball bound off the floor followed by a sharp intake of breath.

The look in Kageyama’s eyes were daunting, there was no other way to describe it.  Kageyama was on his knees, staring at the ground with hollow eyes.

“Sorry, Kageyama.  My shoe laces were—”

He didn’t get the chance to finish his explanation as Kageyama grabbed him by the shirtfront and pulled him in.  Their noses were centimetres apart and Shouyou could feel Kageyama’s erratic breaths fan over his face.

Kageyama’s senses returned to him like a light switch being flipped.  “Sorry,” he whispered, letting go of Shouyou’s shirt.  “I . . . never mind.”

Shouyou narrowed his eyes.  He hated when Kageyama acted like that; as though he could shoulder all the weight of his woes on his own.

“Kageyama!” he declared.  “I won’t leave you.  You told me that I’m invincible as long as I am with you.  Same goes for you, ya dummy.  As long as I stay by your side, you will be the King of the Court, one who cares about his teammates and is loved by them.”

Everything was a blur from then on.  Instead of reaching for another ball so that they could resume their practice, Kageyama closed the distance between them again.  This time, he did not stop until their lips were pressing together.  

Shouyou was too stunned to retaliate.  Had he been in his right state of mind, he would have pushed the setter away.  (Would he have?)  Alas, he stayed frozen and rooted to the spot on the gym floor.  They must have stayed like that for ages because the lights turns off by themselves.

“We should go!” Shouyou blurted out.  He gathered up the balls as fast as he could and mopped up the floor.  Kageyama stayed quiet right up until the moment they split up on their way home.

 

 

“Shouyou?” Kouji’s voice cuts in.  “Earth to Shouyou!”

“Ah, sorry,” Shouyou scratches the back of his head.  “I dozed off for a second there.”

Izumi’s brow knit together.  “You okay?  You were like this when we hung out yesterday too.”

“Maybe I am coming down with a cold,” Shouyou excuses.

Kouji bursts out laughing.  “You’re kiddin’, right?  Idiots don’t catch colds.”

Shouyou frowns.  “Am not!  I’ve gotten sick before.”

“Kouji is just being an a-hole.  Anyway, it’s getting late now.  You have club practice early tomorrow too, right, Shou-chan?”

“Y-yeah.  Good night, you guys.”

“G’night.”

Shouyou sighs as soon as the monitor goes black.  Something must be seriously wrong with him if even Kouji can see it.  

Well, there is nothing like a jog when his head is a mess.  He changes into a tracksuit and heads outside.

The night air is chilly even though it’s nearing May.  He zips up his jacket all the way up and stretches out his hamstrings.

It takes him roughly half an hour to jog out to the town centre.  Hardly anyone is walking on the streets and only the convenience stores are open.  He is about to head down to the mountain when he spots a familiar face ducking out of one of the stores.

“Chibi-chan!” Ugh.  Of course it had to be Oikawa.  “Come, come.  I’ll buy you a snack!”

Shouyou glances down and takes note of the plastic bag full of snacks and a carton of cigarettes resting on top.  “You just bought these.”

“I have an odd taste in snacks.  Are you reluctant because I’m your teacher?  You can treat me like an average university student outside of class, chibi-chan.”

“Please stop that,” Shouyou mutters.

“Hmm?  Stop what?”

“Calling me ‘chibi-chan’.  I do have a name and it’s Hinata.”

Oikawa smirks.  “Would you rather that I call you Shou-chan, then?”

“N-no!  On second thought, chibi-chan is just fine.”

“But I like the sound of Shou-chan better though,” Oikawa pouts.  A grown man should not look that cute, it’s not fair—what the heck is he thinking?!

“Here, Shou-chan~” Oikawa takes his hand and drags him inside a 7-Eleven and straight to the snacks aisle.  “Or do you prefer cup noodles?  Don’t worry, I won’t let Tobio-chan or Hitoka-chan know that I treated you.”

“Wh-why would that matter?” Shouyou stutters.

Oikawa waves his hand dismissively.  “I’ve known Tobio-chan for some time now.  That boy cares for and love nothing but volleyball.  Well, that was until you jumped into his life.  Heh, see what I did there?”

“He and I are teammates.  Partners,” Shouyou argues.  He still picks out bag of Ebisen.

“Does it not get tiring to keep lying to yourself, Shou-chan?”

“Please stop calling me that.  Only my friends call me that.”

“You know,” Oikawa leans in once they are back outside.  He is so close to Shouyou that he could count Oikawa’s long, dark eyelashes.  “I could be a friend to you once my practicum is up.  And it’s common practice these days for teachers and students to have a friend-like relationship outside of class, especially in the Western universities.”

“Sensei, you are way too clo—”

Shouyou is getting real sick of people assuming that his lips are free for taking.  Oikawa’s lips are upon his in a flash and they are dry and soft.  He can taste a hint of cigarettes on Oikawa’s lips when his tongue snakes out.

“Sensei!” Shouyou half-shouts, pushing the teacher away.  “You can’t do that!  I can’t believe you just did that!”

“But you’re so cute and small and fluffy!  I couldn’t help myself.”

Shouyou glares at the teacher.  He’s read somewhere that the first impressions of people have a high probability of being wrong.  In Oikawa’s case, he is every bit the flippant, callous playboy that Shouyou thought he was.

“Stop it!  You’re making me feel unfort . . . able . . .”

Shouyou sways on his feet.  His vision turns grey and he can’t hear.  Nausea sweeps over him and Oikawa is there to hold him up as though he were waiting for Shouyou to fall.  

His mind races.  He did not taste anything weird when the teacher forced a kiss on him.  He didn’t have the chance to eat the Ebisen so how the heck did Oikawa did it?

“Sweet, naïve little Shouyou,” Oikawa singsongs.  He strokes Shouyou’s cheek with the same fondness that a lover would.  It is only then that Shouyou realises the icy cold of Oikawa’s fingertips.  “You see the good in everyone, don’t you?  You ignored the warning bells in your head and let me inside your pretty little head.  Well, I reckon I like that about you.  Now, sleep, little one.”

And just like that, Shouyou’s consciousness fades out.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Shouyou wakes to a cold droplet of water falling on his cheek.  He groans.  His entire body is stiff as if he had been sleep for days.

“You’re awake!  That saves me the trouble of having to rouse you myself.”

Shouyou tenses up.  Oikawa.  The kiss.  Dizziness.  His memories from last night come flooding back.

He appears to be in a cave.  He can recognise the view outside the mouth of the cave.  When he was younger, he used to come explore the mountain with Izumi and Kouji and discovered this cave.  There are traces of someone living in the cave everywhere.  Clothes sit in a neat pile, all folded, and shoes line up next to the pile.  

And right next to Shouyou lies the bodies.  Bodies of people.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Oikawa cautions, blocking the screams from falling past Shouyou’s lips with his palm.  “Night air carries noise more than it does during sun-up.”

It’s something that Shouyou noticed before he passed out but Oikawa sounds like the characters from historical drama that his grandparents love.  It’s almost as though Oikawa is from a different time period.

Oikawa cocks his head.  He moves the torch—an actual flaming torch that smells of burning wood and something else—closer to Shouyou’s face.  In the flame-lit space, Shouyou swears that he catches Oikawa’s eyes gleam red and gold like the fire between them.

“They aren’t dead.  Yet,” OIkawa explains, gesturing at the bodies.  Shouyou recognises two of the girls from his school.  “They are just drained of their life energy.  Should I let them go, they will regain their health and be able to walk right back into their lives.”

“But you won’t,” Shouyou confirms as soon as Oikawa drops his hand slowly.

Oikawa grins.  “Correct.  You aren’t so dumb, that’s good.”

“Why did you . . . why did you bring me here?” Shouyou inquires.

“Is it not obvious?  I don’t kiss all of my victims, you know.  Even us hellish creatures have standards.”

“What exactly are you?” the question blurts out before Shouyou can think it through.

Red resides in Oikawa’s eyes once again.  “Your pathetic human mind won’t be able to comprehend what I am.  Just think of me as an  _ ayakashi _ from your folklores.  Wimpy little things, they are.  But they do sum of parts of what I am.”

Shouyou steels himself and examines the bodies of Oikawa’s victims.  They don’t have any outward wounds so that rules out Oikawa’s true nature being a vampire.  He did mention life energy.  How does he extract this so-called life energy then?

“Studying the soon to be corpses won’t help ye,” Oikawa informs him.  “Besides, you already experienced first-hand how I treat my victims.”

Shouyou’s entire face and neck flushes with heat.  “Wh-why me, though?  I’m a boy.”

Oikawa chuckles.  “It’s the twenty-first century, Shou-chan.  Besides, I’m not picky about who I eat as long as they are tasty.  And you, darling, are brimming with life.  Your name truly suits you.  People associated with the sun are said to be full of life whilst those associated with the moon are endowed with wisdom.”

He kneels down in front of Shouyou and places the torch next to him.  Shouyou flinches as Oikawa outstretches his hand towards him.  The temperature of the air around them seems to have plunged into the negatives and Shouyou can almost see his breaths.  His heart is pounding and he wonders if Oikawa can hear it.

“The thing about being what I am is that I can hear snippets of your thoughts,” Oikawa smirks.  “Your thoughts are so loud that I don’t even have to try to hear them.  I have heightened sense, Shou-chan.  Far beyond what has been depicted in those awful vampire films.”

Oikawa’s lips are cold as ice when they touch Shouyou’s again.  Shouyou doesn’t want to but he feels his body relax and his heart calm as Oikawa continues to kiss him.  He wants to resist, he has to, but all the strength has been sapped out of his muscles.

“I am built to be a predator, Shou-chan,” Oikawa whispers, his lips brushing the column of Shouyou’s neck by the pulse.  Uhm, since when was he shirtless?  This whole situation is way out of his comfort zone.  

“Everything about me is designed to lure in the humans.  My appearance, my voice, my scent, my taste . . . you foolish creatures cannot help but get hooked onto me.”

A shiver runs down Shouyou’s spine as Oikawa licks at Shouyou’s neck, his tongue lapping over Shouyou’s carotid artery.  Despite his inner panic, his body remains lax and defenseless.  Shouyou hates it but whatever Oikawa is doing feels pleasant, damn it.

“I can see why the succubi and incubi prefer virgins,” Oikawa chuckles.  “Your reactions are so  _ pure. _ ”

“Piss off,” Shouyou grits out.  He would give anything to punch the snot out of this guy right now.

“Hinata!”

Oikawa whirls around, his crimson eyes blazing with fury at the interruption.  He is met with a stone thrown to his face, a perfect hit to his nose.

Standing at the mouth of the cave is none other than Kageyama himself.  The full moon shines behind him, casting an ethereal glow around him.  Whoa.  Oikawa must have overdone whatever he has done to Shouyou.  He is holding a tree branch in his hands as he that could fend off an inhuman monster.

“Tobio-chan!  Come to join the party?”

“You’re not the Oikawa-senpai I knew.  I called Iwaizumi-senpai and he confirmed that you died in a car accident few years ago.  Whatever you are, how dare you take the form of Oikawa-san!”

‘Oikawa’ cackles.  “Aww.  Did widdle Tobio-chan wuv Tooru?  That won’t matter.  I was planning to enjoying Shouyou for a little while longer but you had to ruin it.  You only have yourself to blame for both of your demise, Tobio-chan~”

Kageyama scoffs.  “What kind of a man would I be if I let the guy I love die in the hands of a perverted monster?”

Shouyou almost misses it when it happens.  Kageyama dives for the torch set next to Shouyou and thrusts the burning end into Oikawa’s face.  Oikawa’s lets out a demonic shriek that shakes the cave. It hurts Shouyou’s ears, enough to paralyse him.

“Hinata, come!  We gotta go!” Kageyama urges.  

“The girls!” Shouyou says.  Kageyama mutters something under his breath and pulls Shouyou out of the cave.  He goes back into grab the four bodies that were lying next to Shouyou.  He grabs Shouyou’s hand and pulls in.   He overshoots; since Shouyou was not expecting that they both end up falling onto the ground with Shouyou nestled in Kageyama’s arms.

They both watch as the cave comes crumbling down.  The entrance is sealed completely and Shouyou knows that there is no way in or out.  He hopes that the impact was enough to put Oikawa out of commission.

Speaking of.  Why is it that Kageyama came to his rescue?  What the heck was he doing so far from his own home at this time of the night?

“I can explain,” Kageyama says.  His cheeks become mottled with red when he realises that Shouyou is sat in his lap.  Shouyou rolls his eyes and sits away from Kageyama.

“I was going to tell you how I felt properly.  Why I kissed you and stuff.  But I couldn’t find the right timing when I got to your house tonight.  Then I saw you leave so I followed you thinking that I could work out some plan.”

“So you were stalking me?” Shouyou affirms.

“No!  Yes . . . Kinda.  And then I saw Oikawa—no, that thing talking to you.  This was after I talked with Iwaizumi-san.  That thing must have cast some sort of spell to make everyone at school believe that the real Oikawa-san was still alive.  It didn’t work on me since I knew him on a personal basis, is my best bet.”

“Cut to the point, please.  My head is hurting from all this nonsense that’s happened tonight.”

“You just keeled over in that thing’s arms and I could see its form shift as you did.  It was as though it did not have a physical body.  It wasn’t hard to track it down to this cave but I couldn’t go in completely unarmed.  This was the best I could come up with.”

“O . . .kay.”  

He recalls what Oikawa said about the girls.  He checks for their pulse and all four of them are alive, albeit barely.

“Do you have a cellphone?” Kageyama nods.  He hands it over without so much as a word.  Shouyou dials up the police and explain what happened minus Oikawa being an  _ ayakashi  _ of some sort.

“How are you?  Does it hurt anywhere?” Kageyama asks.  He looks hurt when Shouyou flinches from his touch.

“I’m f-fine.”

Kageyama presses his palm to the side of Shouyou’s face.  He then clasps his hands over Shouyou’s hand.  “No, you aren’t.  Your body is icy cold.  What did that fucker do to you?”

“Would you believe me if I told you that he sucked out my life force or some crap?”

Kageyama sighs.  “Honestly?  With all that I’ve seen today, I will believe you.”

Shouyou smiles.  “Thanks.”

Kageyama grabs Shouyou’s shoulders.  “This is why he targeted you, dammit!  You’re too kind for your own good!  You’re like the sun; you draw people in with your warmth and that smile until they are trapped in your gravity.”

“Uh, thanks?”

“Fuck.  Can you say something other than that?  Please?”

“I don’t know how I feel about you yet,” Shouyou replies.  “You can’t just kiss me and then imply that you like me in that way and expect me to have an answer ready.  Not to mention that I’ve been through hell.  Give me some time, okay?”

Kageyama looks so frustrated and close to tears.  Well there’s a first.  But there is something adorable about the way Kageyama looks right now.

Shouyou smiles and leans forward.  He kisses Kageyama on the cheek and pulls away.

“There.  Is that good enough for you for now?”

Kageyama is blushing as he nods.  

Shouyou smiles again.  He already knows his answer to Kageyama’s confession.  But he figured that he could tease Kageyama for a bit since he did steal a (his very first) kiss and then stalked him even if that led to a rescue.

He wonders what tomorrow will bring.

(Hopefully not another demon.)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are like to food to a wroter's soul. It keepa our ego intact and keeps us writing  
> ^ㅅ^;
> 
>  
> 
> check out my [tumblr](http://www.kenmanyan-24.tumblr.com) maybe?


End file.
